


Undressing.

by GameandWolf



Series: Cross [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, he did swear that if he caught Jim wearing those suspenders again that he was going to fuck him through the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing.

Sebastian quickly decides what they are going to be doing for the rest of the day. After all, he did swear that if he caught Jim wearing those suspenders again that he was going to fuck him through the bed. And he's not the sort of man to break his word.  
  
As soon as Jim struts across the room, clicking the whole way and having the _audacity_ to not even pay attention to the effect he’s having, Sebastian starts plotting all the ways and all the places that he’s going to have him. He also makes sure to rule out breaking into Sherlock’s flat because they already did that once and they are _not_ doing that again.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Sebastian pulls himself back to the present and sinks down on the sofa so that he’s mostly hidden by it, eyes peering over the back, watching Jim flip through a stack of papers, muttering to himself and clicking around the sitting room. He’s not even _trying_. He’s just wearing them for the hell of it. _Bastard_.  
  
It takes less than a second for Sebastian to launch himself over the back of the couch and catch Jim around the waist, easily slinging him over one shoulder. He ignores Jim’s shriek of protests and the way he ineffectually pounds his fists against Sebastian’s back,  
  
“I was working! Put me down _now!_ ”  
  
“It isn’t important,” Sebastian nips at Jim’s hip and imagines the things he knows are underneath, “You can finish it later.”  
  
“It is important, you dolt!”  
  
Sebastian makes his way to their bedroom and drops Jim unceremoniously onto the bed, grinning at his look of outright indignation, “Can’t be that important if you’re dressing up for it,” Sebastian grabs one of Jim’s heeled feet and pulls it up, pressing a kiss against his nylon covered ankle, “I think we both know that was just a show for me.”  
  
Jim makes a vague noise and extends his leg, offering up more of it to Sebastian’s touch, “Maybe. Or maybe I just felt like wearing them.”  
  
“Then suffer the consequences,” Sebastian uses his grip on Jim’s leg to yank him forward, throwing subtle out the window entirely and letting his hands go directly for Jim’s belt. As soon as he unfastens his belt and trousers, Sebastian stoops down to press wet kisses to Jim’s exposed skin, nuzzling against the trail of hair and slipping his tongue below the waistband of Jim’s knickers, a flimsy little thing made of sheer red material, “New?” He murmurs against them as his fingers slip beneath the band of Jim’s trousers and slowly tug them down.  
  
Jim smirks, obviously pleased with Sebastian’s attention, “Brand new. Of course, the rule still stands that if any harm come to them, I’ll make you bleed,” He pauses, “And not in the fun way.”  
  
“I’ll just have to put them somewhere for safekeeping then,” Sebastian winks and pulls away, working Jim’s trousers down his legs and guiding them off over the sharp points of the heels, careful not to snag. He tosses them aside and licks his lips, deciding carefully where to start first.  
  
He slides his palms up Jim’s thighs and hooks his fingers under the straps of the suspender belt, a delicate little black affair with bright red bows decorating the clips, “You went all out today,” He tilts his head to one side, inspecting them carefully before tugging hard and releasing them, snapping them sharply against Jim’s skin and pulling a hiss of pleasure from him, “I don’t know if I like them.”  
  
Jim scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Am I supposed to believe that? Just the thought of them is enough to make you beg like a dog.”  
  
Sebastian hums quietly, “We’ll see who’s begging soon enough, but no, I don’t like them,” Sebastian slides his hands around to the back of Jim’s thigh and carefully unclips the straps from the tops of the stockings.  
  
“What, exactly, are you playing at?” Jim asks with one eyebrow raised in an accusatory fashion. Sebastian just continues until all four clips are unfastened and he tugs the belt down over Jim’s hips and legs and pulls the flimsy scrap of material away. He tosses it aside on the bed and lets his hands wander up to Jim’s chest, carefully undoing each button of his shirt and pushing back the urge to rip the thing off entirely. It wouldn’t do to have to pause this game while Jim beat him for destroying _another_ shirt.  
  
He pulls the shirt free and Jim’s undershirt quickly follows, leaving him bare except for the knickers-- which really aren’t covering much at all anyway-- the stockings, and heels. One finger taps a pattern out on Jim’s chest, “Now what?” He doesn’t actually wait for Jim to respond before he catches both of the man’s wrists in one hand and tugs them above Jim’s head. The abandoned suspender belt makes for a convenient impromptu rope that secures Jim to the headboard of their bed.  
  
Jim lets out a distinctly undignified noise and immediately begins to struggle against the restraints, only to stop when he realizes he position Sebastian has put him in. He _can’t_ struggle without risking tearing the belt and Sebastian knows he wouldn’t do it. The smug look on Sebastian’s face says this is all according to his plan. That, or he realized it in the same moment that Jim did and is idiotically pleased at the turn of good luck.  
  
“Oh come on now, don’t be like that,” Sebastian teases and leans forward, brushing his lips over Jim’s even as Jim tries to bite him, “I think you’re going to like what I have planned.” His palm pushes against the bulge between Jim’s legs, teasing the material of the knickers against his cock and Jim’s bite turns into sucking on Sebastian’s lower lip.  
  
“Alright, then. Prove it to me,” Jim mumbles against his lips, trying to maintain an air of detached boredom which fails given the way his hips push up against Sebastian’s hand, rocking hard against him and his words are punctuated with needy little gasps.  
  
Sebastian’s face splits into a satisfied grin and he bites Jim right back, half affection, half reprimand, before pulling away and flipping Jim easily over onto his stomach, causing his wrists to become even more entangled in the belt.  
  
He starts to growl out something at Sebastian, likely another threat concerning the well-being of his wardrobe, but Sebastian silences him with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth, "Ah, ah. No complaining if you want me to keep going," He purrs against Jim's ear, "Unless you really just want me to get you hard and _aching_ for it before abandoning you. Is that what you want?"  
  
  
Jim glares over his shoulder at him for a moment, looking defiant, but Sebastian rolls his hips forward, rocking his erection against Jim's bottom and Jim's eyes practically roll back in his head as he moans and pushes back, easily giving in.  
  
With a gleeful grin, Sebastian removes his hand from Jim’s mouth and pushes down the front of his own trousers to pull his cock free, stroking himself slowly as he watches Jim shift against the bed, seeking out more friction against his cock. Sebastian stills him with one hand on his hip and moves forward just enough to nudge his cock against Jim’s arse, smearing pre-come across the surface of the underwear. He’ll pay for it later; he knows that well, but right now Jim is just looking so pretty and edible, that he doesn’t really care.  
  
He drops down to bite Jim’s hip briefly before gripping the waistband of the knickers with his teeth and slowly dragging them down the curve of Jim’s bottom, knowing the feel of the material sliding over his skin will drive Jim to distraction even more, keeping him from focusing on whatever damage Sebastian has done. True to form, Jim drops his head forward, pressing his forehead to the pillow and letting out a small whimper.  
  
“So _needy_ ,” Sebastian laughs quietly against Jim’s skin and nips the tender patch of skin where his thigh meets his arse, enjoying the way Jim gasps and jerks and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself, “All I need now is to prep you, sweetheart, get you slick and stretch you and-“ He cuts off abruptly and sits up, “You are such a little slut,” He chastises and slaps his palm against Jim’s bottom, turning the skin bright pink.  
  
Jim jerks in surprise and laughs, wriggling back, practically taunting Sebastian to do it again, “What, like I didn’t know you’d maul me as soon as I walked out?” He glances over his shoulder with a wicked grin, “Of course I prepped myself first,” he arches his back, pushing his chest to the bed and his arse farther up in the air, “I want to feel your cock in me as soon as possible.”  
  
A quick flip has Jim over on his back again and Sebastian has both of Jim’s legs over one of his shoulders, pinned together by the underwear around his thighs, “I knew you were doing it just to fuck with me.”  
  
“Not to fuck _with_ you. I was just doing it to _fuck you_ ,” Jim quips, only to be cut short as Sebastian nudges the head of his cock against his slicked hole.  
  
“You,” Sebastian says, pushing his hips forward slowly, sliding in slowly, deliberately teasing Jim and denying him, “are such an arrogant little bastard, _James_. Always teasing me.” Sebastian twists his head to the side to press a kiss against nylon covered calf. “Such a bad man.”  
  
Jim struggles slightly against the suspender belt, fingers flexing in an obvious desire to grab Sebastian and pull him forward. He voice comes out in a high, breathy pitch, “If your fucking stubble,” he pauses to squeak when Sebastian twitches his hips, “puts a run in my stockings. I’ll break your neck. Or one of your guns.”  
  
“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.” Sebastian punctuates each of his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, pulling loud moans from Jim. Because of his position, Jim struggles to properly thrust back against Sebastian and he lets out a low whine; he isn’t a fan of being in a position of such disadvantage. Sebastian takes delight in torturing Jim this way and drives his hips harder, pumping steadily in and out of Jim’s tight body with barely restrained groans of ecstasy. “You touch my guns, I don’t touch you,” He stops moving, buried inside of Jim’s arse and runs his hands up Jim’s thighs, tugging the knickers to his calves. “And you _love_ it when I touch you, don’t you?” He pulls the material of the underwear, stretching it out and dips his head to lick the smear of pre-come from the inside, left by Jim’s cock.  
  
Jim makes a pitiful noise and slams his head back against the pillow, jerking his arms hard against the suspender belt, and hips bucking ineffectively against Sebastian’s. With a quiet laugh, Sebastian slides his hand back up Jim’s thigh and to his cock, wrapping loosely around it, “You do, don’t you? Like it when I put my bare hands on your skin? Scratch you, hit you, caress you, stroke you,” he teases, twisting his fist sharply around Jim’s cock, aiming to drive him mad with pleasure. Jim doesn’t reply, just thrashes again, trying to increase the friction against his cock. “Admit it or I’ll leave you here, tied up and aroused, desperate to get off,” Sebastian pauses with a thoughtful look on his face, “Though that does seem like a fun thought anyway.”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Jim practically sobs, “Touch me, stroke me, _anything_ , just don’t leave me here!” His voice is somewhere between pleading and ordering and it’s enough for Sebastian. He drops Jim’s legs from his shoulder and with a hard jerk of his wrist, rips the knickers from from Jim’s legs, consequences be damned.  
  
He flings the flimsy scrap away and doesn’t give Jim the chance to protest before shoving his legs apart and sliding between them, loving the feel of silky smooth nylon sliding against his hips. He easily slips back inside of Jim and doesn’t waste a moment in driving his cock in and out of him, fucking him into the mattress, slamming the headboard against the wall with every thrust of his hips.  
  
It hardly takes more than a few thrusts and several hard pumps of his fist around Jim’s cock before Jim comes with a low, strangled noise, a babble of incoherent endearments mixed in with curses and insults thrown at Sebastian. Sebastian follows soon after, teeth buried in the side of Jim’s neck to muffle the sound of his moans as his entire body shakes, undone by the delicious heat of Jim around him.  
  
When he’s finally coherent, Sebastian reaches up to untangle the knot he’s made of the suspender belt to free Jim, who slumps bonelessly against the bed, giving Sebastian a half-hearted glare. “You ripped my knickers.”  
  
“Was worth it,” Sebastian hums, eyes half closed, basking in pleasure, “You can punish me later, tired now.”  
  
Jim tries to smack his chest but can’t quite feel his arms yet. “Not going to be the fun kind of punishment.”  
  
“That’s the only kind there is, sweetheart.”


End file.
